The Third Guardian: Enter Selkie Kunomi
by KaedaBlade26
Summary: Selkie Kunomi is a 24-year-old witch(only one-quarter) who lives with her family and helps her mother with her spells. While looking at a particular item, she gets sucked through a wormhole and ends up in the world of Spira and becomes the only female guardian for the summoner Braska. Can she do this while finding a way back home?
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **I'm just letting you guys know I'm new to Fanfiction. net but not to writing. This was an idea I had while playing FFX at least 3 times on my ps2 even though I don't write much. The game hints at bits and pieces of Jecht, Auron and Braska's backstory on their journey but not much. I also was looking through the FFX archive on after I wrote my first couple chapters and found a story that I didn't know existed with the same title and similar ideas, but there was a different OC and it was left unfinished a few years after it was updated, given that I never read it.**

 **This one is different from that story and I'm not trying to infringe on it any way. This is entirely my own version of The Third Guardian with my ideas and such. Just putting it out there and letting you guys know. :) Anyways, that's enough from me, time to get on with this thing. This is my first fanfic so please be kind and go easy on me. Some criticism would be nice though not too harsh and if you have any tips to help me improve I'd greatly, deep down from the bottom of my heart appreciate it. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'cept my OCs and the setting of my first chapter, everything else belongs to Square Enix.**

Selkie Kunomi sighed as she scanned the bookcase in the study of her family's house for a particular spellbook. The 24-year-old quarter-witch let her fingers skim over the spines of the books until they stopped at one. She pulled it out of its spot on the shelf and looked at the cover.

The mirror like cover reflected her appearance. Selkie had long silvery-green hair that fell to her waist that was tied at the ends with a jeweled ribbon, bluish-gray eyes, a platinum pendant and topaz earrings accessorized her neck and ears respectively. Her skin was so pale it looked almost sickly, and if the girl blushed out of embarrassment or love, it would be visible for all to see no matter how hard she tried to play it off. Selkie also wore a dark blue, long sleeved shirt underneath a gray, fur collared short sleeved bomber jacket, followed by a denim skirt wrapped around her waist with a brown belt over black leggings and sock covered feet tucked into brown lace up fur boots.

On the cover were some strange symbols that her mother Madonna (not the singer lol) was looking for as she was experimenting with a spell that she had been working on. She tucked the book under her arm and handed it to her on the other side of the study. The older woman smiled as she took the book from her daughter. Madonna looked to be about Selkie's age except she didn't age physically past 26 due to genetics (on her mother's side), is a witch like many of her family members and lived far longer than her children not combined.

She had waist length blonde hair, brown eyes, fair skin that looked healthier than Selkie's, wore a blue dress styled like a kimono with floral and heart patterns, platinum bangles decorated with emeralds, diamond earrings, an amethyst medallion and black tube socks. Madonna was of mixed blood, having a Scandinavian witch mother named Freya and a Japanese human father named Kenjiro, as well as being fluent in some languages besides English, Japanese and Norwegian. She also had a heavy but discernible accent when she spoke that was still easy to understand.

The half-witch's smile changed to a concerned look at her daughter's forlorn expression, "What's the matter, dear?"

Selkie sighed and crossed her arms, "You sure this is gonna work, Ma?"

"Of course," her mother replied. "After testing out the spell a few times it should work. Speaking of which, how is your recovery magic?"

When Selkie looked at the floor, it was in that moment Madonna knew that Selkie either didn't practice or she couldn't heal. Her face returned to the concerned look she had earlier. She shook her head, having already known the silvery-greenette's inability to cast healing magic. The blonde smiled at her.

"It's all right if you can't heal," Madonna said as she stroked Selkie's hair. "It is possible you did not inherit the power of healing, but do not fret, my dear. You are not the only one who feels that way. Some of your siblings and cousins cannot heal either."

Selkie felt calm from her mother's soothing consolation, but still despaired over the fact that she could not do it. It just wasn't fair, she thought. How come there were other members in her family who could and others like her who couldn't. That was the way it was in the Kunomi family as well as anyone else's, there's a chance you were born with something or you weren't.

Just then, her brother Roy appeared making her jump almost six feet in the air only to be caught in his arms. "Haven't you heard of using the front door, Roy?!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled as he put his sister down, "Sorry, Sel. Sometimes I like coming in the house this way like the normal magic user I am. Front doors are for people who can't warp. Awwww you're blushing." Selkie pouted at him for making her blush. Roy just laughed it off as she regained her composure.

Roy was a tall good looking man with short red hair, blue eyes(like Roy from Fire Emblem minus the armor and sword, but with slightly longer, darker hair and lighter blue eyes), fair skin like his mother's, a silver pendant decorated with aquamarines, a green T-shirt, gray wristbands, black jeans with a belt of the same color, white socks, black boots like Madonna he didn't age past his mid-20s and was a warlock at 35 years old.

He, despite his age was a playful trickster who liked pulling pranks, though they weren't serious. Once, he took his other sister Mel's hairbrush and hid it under the bathroom sink. The redhead waited twenty minutes before putting it back when he heard she was looking for it. Roy also grabbed his brother Devin's remote to his TV and put it under his bed. Devin eventually found it though he was confused why it was there instead of on his bed, but didn't give it a second thought.

"Did you get what I asked for, Roy?" Madonna asked her son.

"Yeah," he said as he dug into his pants pocket. "Got it right here, Mom." She took what appeared to be a scale the quarter-warlock's hand and put it on the wooden desk.

"What's that?" Selkie inquired curiously.

"That, my dear is a crystal scale from a rare and particular species of crystal dragons. They are very hard to find and are known for their many magical properties, such as transporting objects to different locations, though they are random," Madonna rubbed her chin in thought.

Now it was Roy's turn to be curious. "Have the objects been found?"

"Yes some, but others have not. And these scales have not been tested on people yet."

Selkie walked over to the desk and examined the scale long and hard after picking it up. It shined beautifully in the light, giving off the seven colors of the rainbow. "It looks pretty doesn't it, sis?" Roy asked only for a nod from his little sister as a reply. Suddenly, the mystical item began to glow and enveloped Selkie in a strange light. The silvery-greenette dropped it out of shock.

"What's happening, Mom?!"

"The scale is transporting you somewhere, sweetheart. Stay calm as this is a test alright?" The blonde told her.

"Alright," the 24-year-old nodded at her mother and prankster brother as the light got brighter and disappeared with Selkie in tow. Roy unshielded his eyes and looked at his mother, "You think she'll be okay?"

The half-witch nodded at her son, "Don't worry too much, min sønn. Your sister is very tough as well as you and your other siblings." Roy could only pray his sister made it home safely from wherever she was sent to.

 **A/N: Welp that's the prologue. Is it good, bad or meh let me know. Btw I have a hard time describing how people appear in multiple sentences, so I just try writing them in one huge sentence. Also I sort of misplace commas and hyphens when I write and that's something I need to fix. That spell Selkie and her family was experimenting with, I don't have name for it and put it there just for the hell of it. xD Min sønn is Norwegian for my son, fitting how Madonna Kunomi is half Norwegian as she speaks with an accent(I can't write accents for the life of me -_-) and uses Norwegian words and phrases in her speech. I think that's about it for tonight. No flames please I'll see ya next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: Don't own a thing except my OCs. Everything else is property of Square Enix. This fanfiction is entirely nonprofit and just for fun. There will be a smidge of a hint of blood/gore but not enough to be rated M, this is still a T after all. You have been warned.**

Selkie landed in a place that looked like a field or meadow butt-first. The silvery-greenette groaned and rubbed her sore butt as she stood up and viewed her surroundings. _'This must be a place where the scale sent me,'_ she thought quietly aloud to herself.

The air smelled clean and nice unlike the city air she was used to as the quarter-witch sniffed it. The sky was a pretty blue with some wispy white clouds lazily going across as the sun shone ever brightly. There were some flowers scattered here and there beside some rocky outcroppings and ruins in the seemingly endless expanse of green. As Selkie examined the ruins, a voice called out from behind her.

"Do you know what these ruins once stood for?" It asked.

Selkie whirled around and nearly jumped at the source of the voice. It was an old man dressed in robes all shades of green with orange trim and intricate designs. She could tell the ruins laying about the area were from an old city by just looking at them, hell anyone could at first glance regardless of archeological study or not.

"An old city," she replied.

"Correct, madam, an old city indeed. This highroad once had a prosperous city until Sin destroyed it a long time ago."

The silvery-greenette tilted her head slightly and blinked confusedly, "Sin?"

"Ah. Where are my manners? I am called Maechen," the man now named Maechen greeted.

"Selkie. Selkie Kunomi," the quarter-witch extended her hand to shake his. "Such a beautiful name," Maechen complimented as he shook her hand. She nodded in thanks at the compliment.

"Ah, yes. To answer your question about Sin," the sage started as Selkie listened intently, "Sin is a menace that appeared a thousand years ago. It was a punishment to those who defied the teachings of Yevon."

 _'Yevon?'_ the silvery-greenette thought. ' _Is that some kind of cult or somethin_ '?'

Maechen noticed her confusion, "You look as if you do not know about Yevon either. It is a church as well as a religion if that is what you were going to ask. But that will be saved for another time. Forgive me, I tend to forget things at times."

"Don't worry about it," she reassured him. "It happens to people sometimes." Maechen then thanked her for listening to him and left.

 **(I may have made Maechen** **a bit OOC sorry bout that.)**

Selkie decided it was time to go and tried to warp back home but failed. "What's going on?" she wondered. She flicked her both of her wrists, chanted some spells, twitched her nose and snapped her fingers a few times only for the results to not change at all. "Are you kiddin' me?!" the silvery-greenette grumbled. "Of all the places possible, the rainbow scale takes me on a one-way trip to nowhere."

Seeing that it was useless, she wandered the highroad until she got hungry. Selkie used her magic to make a sandwich and began eating. While the quarter-witch was eating her meal, something shadow like was watching her, stalking her. Feeling that eerie feeling as if a chill ran down her spine, she stopped munching on her sandwich and turned around to see if whatever it was was still watching her but didn't see anything. The silvery-greenette went back to her food before getting that spine-chilling feeling again.

The shadow jumped out from its hiding spot from behind the bushes and appeared in front of her. When Selkie saw it, it looked like some sort of jaguar creature with what appeared to be two horns growing out of its back and flames coming from its mouth. She tore off a piece of her sandwich and threw it on the ground near the monstrosity. It looked at the food then back to her and pounced.

"Get off me, you overgrown flea bitten mongrel! Why choose me over the sandwich?! I'm not everything including the appetizer rolled in one!" The quarter-witch grunted as the monster jumped on and pinned her to the ground as she tried her best to pry it off but to no avail. Getting desperate while the thing tried to maul her with its flaming mouth, Selkie kicked the beast hard in the ribs to get it off of her. It roared in agony as she rolled away but not before slashing at her skin with its sharp claws, causing her to bleed a bit and tearing her shirt.

Selkie winced as the claws hit her side. Feeling vengeful at the mutant jaguar, she grabbed a huge stick and jammed it into its eye after dodging the horns while unfazed by her wound. One hit from them would've caused serious damage if they managed to connect. Blood leaked out as she drove the stick further into the monster's eye to pierce its brain and possibly run the make-shift weapon through the beast's head while it roared in unholy pain and thrashed violently. Selkie continued adding her might and repeatedly dodged the horns to avoid getting hit until she succeeded. Realizing that its brain had been punctured, the creature stopped moving and died where it stood.

"Damn beast," she cursed. The silvery-greenette panted as she lifted her shirt slightly above her stomach to inspect the damage. The wound wasn't deep enough to require bed rest and stitches, but still needed to be bandaged. She pulled out a first-aid kit from her pouch and started cleaning and wrapping the wound to avoid infection, but suddenly passed out from the pain.

Three figures who were walking by saw Selkie laying unconscious on the ground and rushed over to her. The first one checked her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief that she had one. "Well, whaddaya know. It's not common to see a girl lyin' around the highroad and a cute one at that," one of the figures said.

"Did she get attacked?" the other asked.

"It looks that way," said the third as he lifted the girl's shirt, thus revealing the small of her back and the freshly wrapped bandages.

"Seems she had a run in with a fiend and managed to kill it, but not before getting hurt first. Lord Braska can you heal her?"

"Certainly Auron," the third of the three now known as Braska replied as he walked over to the other man named Auron and asked him to lift Selkie up. He did as he was told while Braska carefully undid the bandages. She stirred a bit but didn't wake up as she began healing.

"There, all done," the summoner said as he wiped his brow and discarded the bloody bandages, "all she needs now is rest." But then something caught his eye. "Jecht, what are you doing?"

Jecht, the first man out of the trio was inspecting the damage the silvery-greenette had done to the jaguar like monster as he saw one of its eyes and head impaled with a stick and blood continued to pour out from both sides. He whistled. "At least she knew how to fight. Huh? What's this?" Jecht picked up the first aid kit and looked at it. It was a white box with a red cross that had the words "First Aid Kit" written on it.

He popped opened the lid and saw a lot medical supplies like gauze, Band-Aids, cotton balls, adhesive tape(what Selkie on her wound), etc. and other things. The blitzer shrugged as he closed the lid and placed it near Auron.

"This is what that girl used to wrap herself up with. So now what do we do with her?"

"We take her with her us," Braska told them.

"But, my lord, what if she is a threat?" Auron worriedly cried.

"What could this girl do to us in the state she is in?" The summoner put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Auron," Jecht chimed in, "how can she hurt us while sleeping like a baby, huh?" Seeing an argument that he was going to lose to them, Auron defeatedly sighed. The samurai gently picked Selkie up and carried her bridal style as he and the two men walked down the highroad.

 **A/N: Whew, that took a while but I managed. I hope I didn't make anyone a bit OOC as I tried to stay in character with them. Chapter 2 is in the works and is partially done but not all the way. I'm still a bit skeptical about adding more scenes of Selkie's** **family in here and it seems I need to play FFX again and read up on it as I might have forgotten the lore. There will be a surprise later in the story so you'll just have to read to find out. ;) I've also been devoting some of my time to writing a couple other stories like this one Power Rangers fanfiction that I'm still working on so check it out after I put up a few chapters. Anyways it's late and I'm going to bed so goodnight so I'll see ya later.**

 **~Remiel**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: Here's Chapter 2 that took me MONTHS to do and this is the best I could come up with so bear with me please. Anyways read to your hearts' content.**

Roy worriedly paced with his arms folded in front of him around the study while his mother sat at her desk flipping through a book Selkie picked out for her before she disappeared. Madonna was apparently looking for a spell to bring Selkie back. So far, she skimmed through at least two hundred pages and counting. Even though he was a prankster at heart, Roy became genuinely worried if something happened to any of his family members younger or older than him.

"Roy, my son," the blonde looked up at him, "please do not worry, your sister will be alright. You are stressing yourself out that way. I can't imagine my 35-year-old son getting gray hairs from worrying so much."

The redhead stopped and looked her, "I can't help it, Mom. Sel's been gone for at least 5 minutes and I'm afraid something might've happened to her during that time frame." The half-witch put a bookmark in the book and got up to comfort her son.

She put a hand on his shoulder, "I understand stand how you feel right now. So why don't you relieve that stress by helping me find a spell to get her back, hm?"

"Okay, Mom," the quarter-warlock replied as he walked with Madonna to her desk and started to help with her spells.

 _ ***Meanwhile in a different area***_

Selkie awoke only to find herself in a room of some kind. There were a few beds, a couple tables and some chairs beside the tables. She checked her side to see if the bandages were still there, only to notice they were removed and her side was completely healed. Not even so much of a scar remained. It looked as if she never got into a fight with that beast and received the scratches at all. The silvery-greenette looked around for her first-aid kit, but didn't see it. She thought that whoever healed her and brought her to this place, must have kept it safe for her when she woke up.

"So the sleeping beauty finally woke up, huh?" A voice called out from somewhere in the room.

When the quarter-witch looked for the source, she saw a burly, shirtless guy who looked several years older than her. He had shaggy black hair with a bandana tied on his head, red eyes, tanned skin, had scars all over his body as well as a tattooed insignia on his chest, black shorts with a red and orange sash and wore a metal gauntlet on his arm who was known as Jecht. Selkie also noticed he was barefoot. How this guy avoided getting his feet cut up and bruised was beyond her.

"Who are you?" She asked the blitzer. Jecht pointed a thumb at himself and boasted, "You can call me 'The Great Jecht' or just Jecht if you want."

"I'll pick the second one," the silvery-greenette chuckled. "I'm Selkie Kunomi, though Selkie's just fine."

Jecht smiled then walked over to her bed and sat on it while being careful of where her legs were. "So how're ya feelin'?" he asked her. "A lot better," Selkie replied as he nodded.

As Jecht was about to ask her what she was doing on the highroad, Braska and Auron walked in the room.

"Ah, you're awake," Braska noted.

Selkie focused on the two men in front of her and Jecht, one was dressed in robes while the other wore a red coat. She looked over to the one in robes, Braska and noticed her kit in his right hand. Braska saw where her eyes went and followed them to his hand.

"Are you the one who healed me?" she asked him. The summoner nodded and handed the woman back her kit.

"I believe this belongs to you."

"Thanks a bunch for that I really deep down, from the bottom of my heart appreciated that you kept it safe for me. My name's Selkie by the way."

"My name is Braska," he then gestured over to Auron, "and this is Auron." Auron nodded in her direction.

"You haven't been bothering her have you, Jecht?"

"You two told me to go check on her. Selkie woke up on her own, Auron."

"Fellas please. There's no need to get into it and argue, I'm fine really," Selkie intervened before the men could have a falling out.

"See she said so herself," the blitzer triumphantly grinned.

The samurai glared at Jecht before turing his attention to the quarter-witch. "What were you doing on the highroad by yourself?" he asked her.

The silvery-greenette tapped her chin in thought as she was trying to think up an answer to give them.

 _'Should I tell them I'm a witch or should I not? Ah hell, I might as well say it given that they're not afraid of witches I hope.'_

"Before I start my explanation, I wanna ask a quick question. Are you scared of witches?"

"Are you saying that you're a witch?" Auron curiously asked her.

"I'm only one-quarter," she replied. "My mom's half and my grandmother's one whole. My mom and I were sorta working on some kind of spell, and needed an ingredient for it which was a scale from a rare crystal dragon. After I picked it up and examined it, the thing transported me to that place outside. I tried to go home but my powers weren't working and not long after was when that beast attacked me."

She pointed over to the table next to the bed and a cup appeared filled with fresh, clean, cold water. Selkie reached for the cup and emptied its contents down her throat then exhaled happily. After letting the quarter-witch's words sink in, a lightbulb went of in the summoner's head.

"Well then, Selkie I have a question for you."

The silvery-greenette put her cup down and looked attentively at Braska as he began to speak.

"My guardians and I are on a pilgrimage to Zanarkand to use the Final Summoning against a beast called Sin. I was wondering if you'd like to accompany us along the way?"

"Um sure I guess, beats staying in bed all day. Not only that I might need a tour guide to show me around since I'm unfamiliar with the area as well as the customs. Like for example I'm thinkin' you guys pray differently from me."

"How do you pray?" Auron curiously asked her.

Selkie closed her eyes and clasped her hands in a silent prayer for about a minute, then unclasped her hands and opened her eyes.

"Sorta like that," she replied to the red coated samurai. "Where I'm from, that's how we pray."

So Auron and Braska walked the silvery-greenette through on praying as Jecht watched. She was surprised at first, but caught on quick and learned fast. After gathering their things and as soon as they were about to leave, someone yelled.

"Someone, help! The chocobos!"

All four ran out into the lobby at the distress call.

"Let's go save'em!" Jecht declared and the others nodded.

As they were about to step outside the travel agency, one of the people standing in the lobby handed Selkie four Hi-Potions and told her good luck which she accepted gratefully. Outside, the summoner and his three guardians were looking around for the whatever was causing the disturbance until the quarter-witch saw something move from the corner of her eye.

"Look, guys! Over there on the roof!" she shouted, getting the males' attention as she pointed at the roof.

When the men turned to the direction Selkie pointed in, all four of them saw a monster with a chocobo in its claws. Its torso was all head with beady red eyes, an open mouth all lined with yellow teeth, the bottom lip was split at the chin area and had two tongues as purplish saliva dripped from its mouth. Two, carapaced taloned hands extended from the beast's red shoulders, and its feet shared the same pattern as the hands. The chocobo pecked the fiend's hand, thus making it let go and the yellow bird ran away as fast as it could. Selkie wrinkled her nose in disgust as she caught a slight whiff of its breath, which nearly made the 24-year-old's stomach turn and run an obstacle course.

"Ugh, this thing needs a breath mint," she griped then materialized a pair of gloves by using her magic.

"It's called the Chocobo Eater," Braska commented and drew his staff. "Apparently, as its name implies it eats chocobos."

"Well, we gotta beat this thing so it won't eat anymore chocobos then," the blitzer remarked.

"I hate to admit it, but I agree with you, Jecht," Auron said as he and Jecht both readied their weapons.

The Chocobo Eater growled then put its fists up to fight. People outside the agency stood clear of the fight that was about to happen, while the ones inside either watched or cowered somewhere. A slight wind blew through the area as the combatants prepared themselves for the battle that would soon take place in front of the Travel Agency.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that time on Spira is different from Earth. For example, if Selkie were to spend a year on Spira, only one hour would have passed on Earth. So here's a hint of foreshadowing for now about the time.**

The beast charged over to the silvery-greenette with the intention of scoring direct damage but Selkie infused her fist with fire, then punched it dead in the nose before it could strike her. It staggered back with a roar then snapped its head up and glared at Selkie as if saying "I'll get you back for that!"

"Hey you started it, not me," the 24-year-old said calmly as she shrugged at the Chocobo Eater. "I was only acting in self-defense."

Auron looked over to her as to ask her if that was really necessary but shook his head. The fiend then tried to vengefully attack the silvery-greenette again, but was blasted away with a Firaga spell by her and let out a shriek of pain as the flames hit its exposed hide.

"Haven't you learned your lesson already, you stupid monster? If the first attack didn't work, what makes you think you could try to get another free hit only to fail a second time?" The quarter-witch sternly spoke to the creature.

Apparently, it understood that there were three others with her and decided to go after Braska since he wasn't a front line fighter. That plan went out the window as his three guardians blocked it. The Chocobo Eater got mad again and tried to punch the red coated samurai as he was viewed a threat in its eyes. Auron used his sword to block the attack but the force of the blow knocked him back a little.

"Damn that thing's tough," Jecht remarked as he used his own blade to block a punch aimed his way, only to be pushed back a little bit too.

"Tell me about it," Selkie said as she gave a powerful flaming roundhouse kick to the fiend to force it back from the group. "But he's not to hard to beat."

Not long afterwards, Braska summoned Ifrit to fight it while Selkie and the two other men cleared some distance for the summoner. "All right now, Ifrit, show that fiend what you're made of," Braska calmly commanded.

Ifrit let out a roar as his way of saying okay and prepared to let the fiend have it. The Chocobo Eater roared back as it felt challenged by the Aeon. Then the two beasts began to duke it out, trading blow for blow in the area. Each hit the fiend tried to land on Ifrit, the King of Flames ducked and dodged then exploited each opening he found like a boxer in a ring. He also threw in a Meteor Strike or two as well as a few fire spells in the mix to weaken it, then finished it off with a powerful Hellfire attack.

"You did excellent, my friend," Braska said softly to him before dismissing Ifrit, grateful for his help and thanking him.

The summoner's three guardians came up to him, soon followed by people stepping outside the Agency and around the surrounding area began praising them.

"Wow! That was incredible, milord summoner!"

"His guardians are so awesome!"

Finally, the lady tending to the chocobos walked over to them, "Thank you for saving the chocobos. You can use them of course, free of charge just this once."

"Will do," Selkie nodded as she gave a thumbs up to the attendant then walked over to a flock of the big yellow birds with the men. As she approached one, it began nuzzling the silvery-greenette. "Got a friendly one over here that likes me," the quarter-witch commented as she began petting the chocobo much to its delight before getting on the bird. "If this is your way of saying thank you, then you're welcome, big guy or girl."

The quarter-witch twisted her nose at the slight odor that came from the chocobo. It was true that chocobos did stink a bit but people who hung around the creatures a lot have gotten used to the smell and didn't mind it. Selkie however, was trying her damnedest to resist the urge to get off and walk possibly to the other side of the highroad since the smell was driving her nuts.

'Do these things ever get a bath every now and then?' Selkie thought to herself as she and the men rode on their way.

As they neared the exit Jecht decided to take a detour away much to the others' confusion.

"Hey um, Jecht? The exit's that way, man," the silver-greenette said as she pointed to the highroad's northern end while trying to get the blitzer's attention.

"I know," he replied, "but there's somethin' I wanna do really quick that is if ya don't mind?"

"Okay but don't take too long."

Jecht nodded and took the detour which led to a path under the bridge and all the way to a dead end that was directly below the travel agency with the other three tagging along possibly to keep an eye on at the end of the road, the tanned and scarred blitzer dismounted his chocobo and pulled out an object that had a round blue object affixed to a flat yellow base and put it on the ground.

"What's that?" The 24-year-old asked out of curiosity about the object.

"That, Selkie is called a sphere. It can be used to record images and such, "Braska explained to his newest and only female guardian to which she nodded as she got the idea.

"Oh, so a camera then?" But then she bit back the thought, 'It doesn't look very spherical.'

"Correct, although Jecht has left some lying around to record our pilgrimage it seems."

Said person sheepishly rubbed the back of head, "I, uh have family back at home. So I'm recordin' all our travels around Spira for them to look at in case they come here."

"Okay, I guess that means we're done here then," Selkie commented as she climbed up on her chocobo, inwardly cringing as she had to tolerate the odor again but thought back to the word "family". She wondered how her own family must be feeling right now, maybe somewhat worried that she didn't come back after being teleported to this strange place. Especially her prankster brother Roy since he could be a worrywart sometimes if anything were to happen any of his family members. With that, the men mounted their chocobos and made their way back towards the northern exit and had to dismount once they got there as they couldn't take the big yellow birds with them so they had to travel on foot.

"So, where to next, Braska?" Selkie asked the summoner as she was curious about the world. So whenever she had a question, she would look over to Auron or Braska since they were more knowledgeable and knew about Spira. She didn't want to ask the blitzer since he looked like he was still trying to fit in just as much as Selkie did, but hardly faring a little better than her.

"We're heading to the Djose temple but we must cross through the Djose Highroad to reach the temple first," Braska replied to her.

A nod was all he got as a reply. The four walked some more before the setting sun had pretty much told them it was time to stop and rest somewhere. After picking a spot on the Mushroom Rock Road, the three men and woman set up camp for the night then decided on who get firewood(or a substitute due to the lack of firewood), as well as keeping watch in case any fiends tried to attack.

Selkie went off to hunt for flammable materials to start the fire while Auron kept watch until it was either Jecht or Selkie's turn to change shifts. Jecht avoided this and got drunk, basically skipping his shift and when he ran out of liquor he spotted the silvery-greenette's first aid kit hoping to find some booze in there. He grabbed her rubbing alcohol thinking it was regular alcohol, then tried to open it up to take a sip when the bottle was suddenly snatched away from him. The drunken blitzer looked around for whoever stole his supposed drink, until he saw the quarter-witch's bluish-gray eyes were scowling down at him. What she dropped on the ground appeared to be old rags and wooden poles that used to be possibly banners, flags and/or weapons that were broken and discarded along with some firewood.

"If ya didn't wanna share all y'had to do was say no, Selkie."

"Are you that desperate to dig yourself six feet in the grave?" She asked with a frown as if her eyes were radiating an icy aura enough to make anyone tremble in fear, then tapped the plastic bottle for emphasis with a pale fingernail. "This is RUBBING alcohol not DRINKING alcohol, Jecht! It's for medical purposes only such as healing and cleaning minor cuts, scrapes and/or possibly burns, not for satisfying your gut but apparently you're too drunk to see the 'rubbing' part on the bottle. And another thing, why the hell were you in my first aid kit looking for booze anyway?"

"I thought you had some," the tan, burly scarred man replied, still a little sour that he didn't get anymore liquor to satisfy himself.

"Nope, I don't drink and even a whiff of that stuff is like bug repellent," the quarter-witch shook her head. "It drives me nuts and makes my stomach run laps just by smelling it. Besides medical alcohol will poison you if you try to drink it."

"It can do that?"

"Yeah, people have actually died from being stupid enough to drink eight ounces of this stuff and you were just about to do the same. That's why there's a warning on the bottle that says "harmful if swallowed" which means DON'T do it. There's not a hospital nearby and I doubt anyone livin' around here that is, if they do know how to remove rubbing alcohol from the body besides puking your guts out."

Jecht rubbed the back of his neck while Selkie took some rocks lying on the ground, then put the stones in a circle before putting the makeshift tinder inside the said shape and lighting it up with a flint she found along with the firewood. That was a really stupid decision on his part to actually try to drink rubbing alcohol and if the silvery-greenette hadn't stopped him just in time, he would've died possibly within hours or the next day. But he was drunk and that sometimes clouds judgement of the mind and causes very bad decisions.

Just as the blitzer contemplated his thoughts some more in his drunken stupor, he heard a rustling noise. He turned his head to see Selkie opening up a bag of marshmallows then put one on a stick and poked at him with the other end. There were a couple bags of graham crackers sitting beside the marshmallows as well.

"Want a marshmallow? They're great for s'mores!" She asked Jecht with the stick in her hand. He grinned and took the treat from her then held it above the fire, careful not to burn it but just toasty enough to have the outside a golden brown color.

Curious of what the item was that the quarter-witch handed to Jecht, Braska walked over to them to get a closer look. Selkie saw the summoner approach and waved, "Hey, Braska, d'you want a marshmallow too? There's plenty for everybody, even Auron can have some when he gets back."

"Is that what they're called?" He inquired while picking up one of the fluffy sweets and inspected it. It felt soft to the touch and gave off a faintly sweet smell.

"You can eat it either plain or with graham crackers to make s'mores. They taste really good regardless of how you eat' em."

The silvery-greenette saw that Braska didn't know what a s'more was so she showed him an example with her own. Selkie removed the marshmallow from the stick then put it between two crackers and took a bite. Braska saw Jecht do the same thing also and tried it himself by toasting the marshmallow over the flames and pulled it away when it was golden brown, then placed it between the graham crackers. The summoner smiled as the mix of crackers and gooey marshmallow captivated his taste buds.

"Good, ain't it?" The blitzer asked him to receive a nod as a reply.

"This is very delicious."

"There's more where that came from."

"I remember doing this a lot on camping trips with my Aunt Hilda and cousin Vivian, her daughter," Selkie remarked. "They were outdoorsy people who loved nature."

"Were they witches too?" Braska asked.

"Aunt Hilda's half just like my mom, other aunt and uncles which means that her magic is way stronger than mine plus she can also use healing magic. And Vivian's just one-fourth like me and she can heal too, ...something that I don't have," the quarter-witch sighed and let out a disappointed huff before nibbling on a cinnamon flavored snack. Selkie yelped as she accidentally bit her fingers from having them too close to her mouth. "OW! I bit my fingers on accident!"

Jecht laughed at her folly but stopped when a bluish-gray eyed glare was shot his way from Selkie's direction. He put his hands up in defeat as he didn't want to incur the silvery-greenette's wrath, because he knew she could possibly turn the blitzer into a frog or something if she felt like it. The quarter-witch saw the leftover bite marks and felt the residual sting from the bite, resulting in her wincing and blowing on the digits. Eventually, Auron had come back from his shift and that was Selkie's cue to get up and leave so she could keep watch.

"Auron, if you want s'mores the ingredients are right by Braska and Jecht," Selkie said as she made her way over to the samurai. "If you don't know how to make' em they'll show you."

With that, she left to go sit on a big rock that was originally occupied by the other guardian.


End file.
